Jet Jaguar
Jet Jaguar is a Kaiju from Godzilla media franchise, first appearing in the 1973 movie, Godzilla vs. Megalon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jet Jaguar vs. Beefcake * Jet Jaguar vs Ultraman * Jet Jaguar vs White Ranger Possible Opponents * Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) * Striker Eureka (Pacific Rim) History Jet Jaguar was a human-sized robot capable of size changing abilities created by Japanese inventor Goro Ibuki to assist humans in the near future. Unfortunately the robot was stolen by members of the underground nation of Seatopia, proraming Jet Jaguar to guide the beetle monster Megalon to Tokyo so the insect kaiju could destroy it. Eventually, however, Goro regained control of Jet Jaguar and sent him to fetch Godzilla from Monster Island. As Godzilla made his way to Japan, Jet Jaguar flew back to the mainland and faced Megalon and the newly acquired cyborg Gigan. Eventually both Megalon and Gigan went into retreat with Godzila and Jet Jaguar emerging victorious. Jet Jaguar has recently been programed for Mililtary purposes, specfifically protecting humans and to fend of kaiju of all kinds including Godzilla. However due to his artificial intelligents and learning program, Jet Jaguar has been known to team up Earth Defender kaiju like Godzilla when the situation is called for. Death Battle Info Background *Built by Goro Ibuki *Height: 1.8 meters (Human), 50 meters (Giant), 90 meters (Unleashed) *Weight: 150kg (Human), 25,000 tons (Giant), 38,000 tons (Unleashed) *Japanese Name: Jettojagā Abilities *Can alter his size: Can chane from the size of a human to sometimes even towering over Godzilla, rivaling Biollante in height. *Flight at Mach 3.5 *Can unleash a tremendous amount of light from his eyes, blinding opponents *Skilled in Melee Combat **Judo Chop **Spin Punch **Spin Kick **Axe Kick **Thrust Knee **Drunken Monkey:Jet Jaguar steps back and then staggers forward while rotating to punch upward with his two fists **Head Driver:With the opponent in its grasp, Jet Jaguar does a giant leap into the air and then comes crashing down, using his enemy's head to break the fall for them both. *Handclap Beam: Jet Jaguar crosses his hands and fires a beam of energy. *Highly Intelligent and Resilience *When exposed to certain space crystals, is able to turn into his Critical Mass form. 'Strength & Feats' *Capable of lifting monsters like Godzilla and Gigan. *Has defeated Megalon and Gigan alongside Godzilla *Shrunk down to human size, flied into Orga's mouth and expanding his size inside him, causing Orga to explode. *Knock out Godzilla in one punch. *Can resist Godzilla's Atomic Beam at point blank range. *Is cable of piloting other Mechas like Kiryu 'Weaknesses' *In his Giant Form, he is slower. **Giant Form cannot be maintained indefinitely (according to his Godzilla Unleashed Bio). *His energy takes time to regenerate. *His metal body isn't resistant to Destoroyah's Oxygen Destroyer Beam. *Can be easily reprogrammed by others. Gallery GVM_-_Jet_Jaguar_Action_Pose.jpg|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla vs Megalon Jet_Jaguar_vs_Megalon.jpg|Jet Jaguar vs Megalon in Godzilla vs Megalon GVM - Gigan Kicking Jet Jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar vs Gigan in Godzilla vs Megalon Jet-Jaguar_lifting_Gigan.gif|Jet Jaguar lifting Gigan jet_jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla Unleashed Jet Jaguar in Orga.jpg|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla Rulers of Earth 22.jpg|Jet Jaguar explodes out of Orga in Godzilla Rulers of Earth 16.jpg|Jet Jaguar knock-out Godzilla in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Jet Jaguar vs Destoryah.jpg|Jet Jaguar vs Destoryah in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Jet Jag pilots.jpg|Jet Jaguar pilots Kiryu in Godzilla Rulers of Earth 33.jpg|Jet Jaguar vs Gigan Upgraded in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Unleashed-jet jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash jet_jaguar card.png|Jet Jaguar Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle jet_jaguar.gif|Jet Jaguar in Battle Soccer 4-4_jet_jaguar.gif|Jet Jaguar in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy BSC19-033.jpg|Jet Jaguar Battle Spirit Card 060_jetjaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla Kaiju Collection Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kaiju Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mecha Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Size Changers Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Warrior